Session2: Nine Lives
by Sakuma Sonnet
Summary: suck at summaries... thinks of what to write... nah, i still suck at summaries
1. Nine Lives

It was too late at night or too early in the morning... either way, he couldn't sleep.

Hangover. 

No bounty.

No money.

No Doohan´s.

"_Crap"_ he slapped his forehead and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. He sat on his bed, stretched and yawned.

"Spike?"

"Damn echo"

_What was that anyways? And more important... Why did I above all people had to hear that?_

_Wench. _

_I need to get to Doohan´s. _

_Fast. _

He frowned

_Would she still be with Jet? Sure. She had nowhere else to go._ He smirked at the thought

"Spike"

_Shower._

_Now._

He cracked his back and headed to the bathroom.

It was still dark outside and the stars were shinning far too bright. It was a fucking great night. One window was open and the breeze was soothing.

He opened the hot tap, placed a hand below the flowing water to test its temperature and slowly turned the cold tap on. The motel is crap, but at least they got hot water.

"Not like the Bebop" he whispered.

No, he didn't have to rush into the bathroom before Faye took over or Ed realized how long she's actually been in the tub bathing the dog and spilling the precious water all over the bathroom floor. No one hurrying him off either.

"God". In the same low voice. He shook his head annoyed.

He walked to his nightstand, carelessly took a cigarette out of the cage, placed it in his mouth and lit it. Took a deep breath and sighed...You could see the red spot trying to fade

He lay on the bathtub, eyes closed and cigarette in hand, water taping over his skin and running down his chest. After a while he fell asleep as images from his past and leery present flashed through his mind.

--------

"_Sweet dreams Spike"_ Vicious/Faye

Julia

-------

He snapped out of sleep, cold, he realized he was still in the shower and the hot water was gone, so was the night.

"Got to dream the dream all over"

Out of the bath he rubbed the towel to gather warm and put his clothes on.

7 am.

Eyecatch

Session#2

Nine Lives

----------------------

Silent blue area a cloud of smoke disappears in the air

Faye is sitting on the small yellow couch with her feet on the coffee table, her hands resting on her knees and her head titled back.

They haven't had a bounty in three weeks and most of the money went on repairs Jet had been working on so she was basically alone with nothing left to do but smoke or gamble.

Though she couldn't count much on that.

After Jet finished buying all the groceries, materials and fuel for the three ships there was not much money left and she lost most of it on the first week, some more on the second and the little that was left was for keeping her sane, on cigarettes and alcohol.

"You gotta make it happen"

"Huh?" She came out of her trance as Jet came out from behind.

"I'm done with the ships"

His hands were black from the repairs and he was trying to clean it with a cloth gray with dirt. His scalp was sweaty and there was a gray stain on his forehead. Faye giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked slightly confused

"You are trying to clean yourself with a dirty cloth"

Smart-ass comment. She took a last drag from her cigarette and put it down.

Jet frowned.

She got up and took the cloth from his hands. She grabbed her nose and looked away from him.

"You smell too! Puajjjj. Go take a shower" she said so as she walked away waving her hand to clean the smell.

Jet turned back to her and snapped. "You would also be if you worked on anything!" he sighed. He knew it was no use but she wouldn't have the last word, would she?

"Yeah... whatever"

Jet frowned. Suddenly the computer started beeping and both of them ran to it.

"Jet. It's me."

"What's on Bob?"

"There's a bounty on Hoffman. It will be posted on the next couple of days. 8 million for killing his partner. Apparently Hoffman was being pushed through syndicate bribery or so was what Shadkins got to communicate to the chiefs before he was shot. Shadkins was suspecting on Hoffman failing to fulfill certain assignments killing their targets and leaving some case unsolved under lack or disappearance of information. So he followed him, and got shot."

"When did Hoffman make his last appearance?"

"Yesterday"

"Do you know he is probably as good as death right now?"

"Probably, but some of Shadkins hints were blurry, so they might want him to clear things out before killing him"

"You mean he is in syndicate hands?!?!?!?!?! You want me to go on a suicidal mission? What changed your mind? Some time ago you told me to leave Mars, remember?"

Faye backed from the screen a bit and leaned against the staircase, arm crossed Jet like and sighed.

_This is not good_

Jet looked over at her and then to Bob.

"No I didn´t. Just thought you _might_ wanted to know about it" and shot the conversation

Jet didn´t move for a few seconds and made a hmm sound before standing up.

"I´m taking a shower. You check if there´s anything on so we don´t run out of supplies ok?" his voice was low and soft but never looked at her, he just turned and left to the bathroom.

"Ok"

So she was left alone BeBop


	2. Live for ten

Earth Space

Large desert area.

_Slight rock showers. Chance of rock showers today is 20. 39th district is cloudy. Chance of rock showers this afternoon is 10._

Orange-red fire-ish hair, a hand and a small boxy yellow metallic corner above rocky sandy ground.

A meteor crashes.

A large shadowed room, the sunlight shows from a big entrance. Clinking noises heard.

A man comes in carrying a box and drops it on a side table.

"I don't know how she hasn't run off from you," the old man said in a somehow accusing tone.

"She's brainless" answered a low younger voice matter of factly from the doorframe where he was standing.

The old man came from under the Swordfish II.

"Two of a kind" he wiped the sweat from off his brow, he sat up straight and got up from the roller "this should have worked out (sigh) what do you got there?"

"What you requested from Reggie's"

Doohan frowned "I thought I asked Miles to get it"

"You did"

Doohan arched an eyebrow at him partly annoyed. Spike shrugged bored and said while yawning. "I wanted to do something so I went for him"

A short silence followed.

"Why are you here?"

"Didn't find anything else to do." He noisily stretched

"You know what I'm asking you for"

Spike was brought off from his cloud and looked down at Doohan

Bebop shower.

Steam floats around. Jet rubs the back of his scalp cleaning the thoughts and dirt from his head.

He sighs and turns off the water.

Jet peers into the living room but Faye isn't there.

_Where is that woman?_

He tries her room but the door is unlocked and the place empty.

He guessed she was out when he checked the hangar and her ship was gone.

Jet returns to the living area and finds a note next to the computer.

_Out on a bounty _

_Don't stay up._

_The information is on the computer._

"I won't stay up" yawned Jet and glanced at the screen.

"Mmm… A million woolong, owes money to a casino…" _Guess you know where to find him then…_

He turned off the screen and fell asleep on the couch.

The narrow door to the living room opens and Faye enters carrying a paper bag full of "supplies".

She sighed at the sight of Jet lying on the couch and titled her head to the left.

I'm tired. Her stomach growled, she looked down to it. "And hungry…" 

She sighed again and slipped quietly to the kitchen

She opened the refrigerator, placed some items inside, took 2 ice cubes from the fridge and poured herself some whiskey.

"Did you know that _whiskey _means water of life´ in Celtic?"

Faye turned round and made a toast to the air

"Long live the queen then…" she drank one shot but didn't finish it "Do you want some?"

Jet sighed; he was leaning on the verge of the kitchen door to his left with arms crossed.

"No, I'm fine, maybe later"

Faye goes through the paper bag and tosses a disc to Jet who stands up straight.

"Bob sent you this"

"What is it?"

"A disc?"

Jet frowns

" I meant what's IN IT" he arches an eyebrow at her but she quirks a smile at him as she turns to put the whiskey bottle into the fridge, goes back into the grocery bag, opens a pack of fries and starts munching them.

"I don't know I'm just the messenger"

So delicate speaking mouth full 

She yawns and stretches

"I'm going to bed" as she walks out devouring the chips she pats Jet (who is basically staring at the disc rattling it to his good hand) on his right arm. "Jet?"

"Hmm?"

"Make a nice breakfast would you?" fakes a BIG smile with puppy eyes and walks away.

"You spent WAY too much time with the red head" increasing gradually his tone, but Faye just waves her free hand at him.

Jet frowns.

Spike gave him a ´what do you care look´ and after a few seconds he answered

"Nothing left to do" he sighed and looked the other way

"You sure?" Running away didn't help you last time, I remember"

"Things are a little bit more complicated this time"

"Are you running away for good?"

A computer beeps

A teenage voice hums along a childish song

"_Twists and turns and goes along_…" Ed at up straight with her legs crossed Indian style and started typing "hmmm…_sign not seen in a long long time_"

"If I could just find…" more typing heard

"oowwww" she pouted and sang "the sign is gone-gone, bye-bye!" and waved at the screen

Bebop living-room

Jet is sitting on the couch talking to the computer

"Got the disc Bob, what´s it all about?"

"I told you you´d wanted to know"

Bob smirked stupidly from Jet´s point of view, who arched an eyebrow at him so that he would get the point.

"Quit the sh¡t, I´m not in the mood. How long have you had this?"

"A couple of days, that´s a copy of the information Hoffman got from us and a plus with database from the syndicate"

"I thought that" his expression softened but he kept his serious self "How did you get it?"

"I was in Hoffman´s pockets"

"So he IS dead" he was going to continue but Bob stopped him

"Yes, he is, and the syndicate sent him all wrapped up to the ISSP headquarters, wich you´ll guess means he was not the only one involved"

Jet frowned again, but kept silent as expecting Bob to continue. So he did.

"The information he had in his pockets was probably also a warning to let whoever know what they already have to not waste more of their time"

"We both know they are not stupid enough to let the press know about any of this warnings so there´s probably not many more helping on the issue, I think what they want is that… to keep everything quiet"

"Exactly, that´s why I´m using a street phone though I´m not sure if I´m being watched, as far as I know they are not aware I have his information, but they do know we are friends, so under any suspicions you´ll be watched too"

"I´ve been through that already, I thought they quitted when the girl left"

"Not really, they followed her too, until a while after she returned, as you had no reluctant clues on the matter they just let you be"

Jet sighed deeply in thought and took a drag of the long forgotten cigarette he had left resting on the ashtray and blew the smoke pensively.

"I just hope this is worth something"

"Me too" Bob sighed and rubbed his forehead "Got to go now, I´ll stay in touch if I can give you anything else, take care and try to keep the girl out of this, at least for now, the less suspicions they get the safer you´ll be"

"I know, thank you"

So, the conversation was over. Jet took a last drag of his cigarette and leaned back on the couch. He absentmindedly put it away as he heard a stream of soft steps coming closer to him.

She was barefoot clutched in her pj /lazy-being blue shorts and white t-shirt with her hair tied in a fluffy ponytail.

Faye leaned casually on the so called balcony of the stairs and looked down at the older guy.

"So they know Spike is alive?"

He stood before the restored building. It looked basically the same, but the roof wasn´t blown off, the destroyed windows had been replaced and he guessed the mess he had done inside had also been taken care of.

He smirked at that thought. He knew the Dragons were still running, quite successfully despite what he had done, and they wanted him.

He put out the cigarette that was tangling from his mouth on the floor and started walking up the stairs.

Indeed the insides where as good as new, not that they actually needed to redecorate everything but they did.

_Greedy bastards _

The two men at the front desk eyed him strangely but didn´t stop him on his way to the elevator.

"Where are you going sir?" asked the brown eyed short haired blond on the left

Spike took out another cigarette and placed it in his mouth to simply answer: "Top Floor"

The guy pointed above Spike.

"Oh great, a no smoking sign…" grumbled out at the younger men, then he sliced the words "Since when?"

The men shrugged, and he got in the elevator with a partly irritated sigh

A man in his mid forties, with faded burnet neat business haircut who sat across the desk in the main office looked up and smiled wickedly.

"Glad to see you back Mr. Spiegel"

See you Space Cowboy


	3. Authors apology

Hey everyone, sorry i took so ling but i actually like

what i wrote this time, i had a serious writters block and when

i did started writting i had forgotten my ending :S

i�m changing my mind on some aspects i wont tell but i�m more fluid

including song lyrics in the story lines :D

you can always guess :D

anyways thank you for reading 


End file.
